


Somnium

by taeminuet



Series: Coven!AU [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Cat Ears, Consensual Somnophilia, Hybrid!Taemin, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Somnophilia, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminuet/pseuds/taeminuet
Summary: “Jonghyunnie, sleep.”“It’s not a big deal,” Jonghyun says. “Not like yours. I can help!”“I’m fine,” Taemin says again, a little snappish. “Jonghyun you need to rest. I’ll… I don’t know.In which magic doesn’t always have the best timing, but Jonghyun is more than willing to make it work.





	Somnium

The worst part of being a shapeshifter, Taemin thinks, is that he’s started taking on traits. And it’s not exactly like he minds sleeping up to 16 hours a day or minds that the right scratch on his scalp can have him half melting; it’s just that sometimes, the traits aren’t as easy to deal with.

There’s not even a reason for it. Only female cats go into heat, and gender questioning aside, he’s pretty sure that he still has a dick when he shifts, so there’s absolutely no reason at all for him to be this needy except that magic can be a bitch sometimes. And because magic is finicky and particular, it means that once every so often, almost a random, Taemin will begin to feel it.

The first couple of times, he had assumed he was getting sick, but he’s learned to tell the difference. Worse, Jongin can smell the difference, because the moment he shifts into a dog at the end of the workday, he backs away from Taemin, shaking his head sharply and whining. Within seconds he’s back in human form, hand over his nose and mouth.

“Tae, fuck,” he says. “You reek.”

“Thanks, asshole,” he says, rolling his eyes.

But he knew already, before Jongin said. He can feel the heat creeping under his skin, can feel the beginning stirs of sensitivity, even the friction of his underwear almost too much to handle. He’s spent more than half the day as a cat just to get away from it, but that doesn’t help either, because every smell is driving him halfway mad, too strong against his suddenly overactive senses.

“You know what I meant,” Jongin says. “You gonna be okay?”

Taemin nods jerkily. “I’ll ask Jonghyun if he’s okay with… yeah.”

Jongin looks a little doubtful, but he nods. “Okay. Long way home today? I don’t think I can deal with smelling you all the way back.”

Taemin flicks him on the ear, just for that comment, and Jongin whines pathetically, but Jongin does stay human for the walk home. Taemin shifts, and Jongin blessedly scoops Taemin into his arms, letting Taemin bury his face into the crook of his elbow where he can breathe. Jongin smells like home, familiar and strong, and even if it’s a little bit like dog, it doesn’t make Taemin bristle like many of the others did.

Once they’re home, Taemin slips from his hold, rubbing against the outside of his ankle for a moment in thanks before darting away. Jonghyun’s room is open, the door cracked, and Taemin hears Jinki’s voice inside as well. For a moment he pauses, not entirely sure what they’re up to, but if they have the door open, it’s hardly anything that he’s not allowed to interrupt – Jinki’s more cautious than that.

He butts his head against the door, opening it a fraction more, and slipping inside. It’s dark inside, but that doesn’t really affect Taemin. Jinki pauses though, just for a moment, blinking towards the door like he’s trying to figure out who came in before he clearly realizes why he hasn’t seen anyone.

“Taemin, close the door behind you? I’m trying to keep it dark for Jonghyunnie.”

Taemin lets out a worried mew, debating turning back just so he can ask, but he does as he’s told.

“I’m okay,” Jonghyun mumbles. “Really, I am. I just need–”

“You need to rest,” Jinki says, and it’s the type of voice that brokers no argument. Even Taemin has a hard time protesting when Jinki uses that tone, and he doesn’t have the relationship with Jinki that Jonghyun does.

Jonghyun makes a soft noise. “I’m fine. Really.”

Taemin hesitates. Nevermind on asking Jonghyun, but now he’s done what Jinki asked, and he’s in a room that smells so strongly of Jonghyun that he feels dizzy, the heat suddenly twice as strong as he smells someone that he recognizes, someone his body knows will help. He shifts back, stumbling a little, and the hand that catches his arm as he approaches the bed is Jinki’s, guiding him down to sitting with a concerned look.

“What wrong?” Taemin asks at the same time as Jinki does.

Jonghyun jerks upright to look at Taemin, eyes wide. “Tae? Is something wrong?”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine,” Taemin says, shaking his head.

It would be more believable if Jinki didn’t make a disbelieving sound and say, “You’re burning up, Tae.”

Taemin shakes his head again. “What’s wrong with Jonghyun? Are you okay?”

“I’m just tired. Jinki says I’m overusing my stock, but I’m not. I’m fine,” Jonghyun says, and the look he shoots Jinki is likely meant to be a glare, but it’s mostly just pouting. “But don’t worry about me, pretty kitty. Are you getting sick? If you have a fever–”

“I’m not getting sick,” Taemin says, and does his best not to react when Jonghyun reaches out, fingers brushing over Taemin’s forehead. He fails, his breath catching a little.

“You’re so warm, Taeminnie,” Jonghyun says, brow furrowing, and then, “Oh.”

“I’m fine, really,” Taemin says. “How long have you been up?”

“Not too long,” Jonghyun answers, too quickly.

Jinki frowns. “Eight days,” he says. “Jonghyunnie’s been binging. You know what happens when you go too long on other people’s sleep without any of your own.”

“Eight days?” Taemin says, eyes widening. “Jonghyunnie, sleep.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Jonghyun says. “Not like yours. I can help!”

“I’m fine,” Taemin says again, a little snappish. “Jonghyun you need to rest. I’ll… I don’t know. Jack off a lot or something.”

“I can help if you need, Tae,” Jinki offers, voice kind and sincere, and Taemin bites his lips together to keep from pouting because normally sure, but his body doesn’t want Jinki right now. It wants Jonghyun. He’s just not selfish enough to say so.

“I’ll manage,” Taemin says, “But thanks.”

“Tae,” Jonghyun says, “I can help, really. Even if I’m–” He stops, suddenly, licking his lips and tipping his head down in embarrassment.

“Not ‘even if you’re tired,’” Jinki says, “if that was what you were going to say.”

“It wasn’t,” Jonghyun grumbles, and it looks like that admission is difficult to get out. Taemin can’t quite make out if he’s blushing, not in the dark like this, but he would bet nearly anything.

“Jonghyunnie?” Taemin asks, and he wants to reach out for Jonghyun, but he’s afraid if he touches him now he might not be able to stop himself from wanting to touch more.

“Tell us,” Jinki says, voice soft but firm, and he runs his fingers down Jonghyun’s arm to squeeze his hand in apology for jumping to conclusions. “We’ll listen.”

Jonghyun lets out a shaking sigh. “Even if I’m asleep. I…” Jonghyun glances up at Taemin and then at Jinki, and then shudders. “I want you to fuck me while I’m asleep. I know you’ll both take care of me – I trust you.”

And Jinki sighs out the fondest little, “Jonghyunnie,” but all Taemin can manage is a rough moan at the thought, a flush of heat bursting through him, molten and almost painful. He curls in on himself, taking deep, unsteady breaths.

“Taeminnie,” Jinki says, worry in his tone.

Taemin shakes his head. “I can last for now. It hasn’t really started yet. I can… we can both sleep, me and Jonghyunnie. It’s just… when I wake up…”

“Do you want me to stay?” Jinki asks.

“I trust Taeminnie,” Jonghyun says, cracking a shaky smile. “My pretty kitty would never hurt me, right?”

Taemin shudders. “You’re not making this easier,” he whines.

“I’ll come to check on you both after,” Jinki says, and presses a kiss to Jonghyun’s forehead and then the top of Taemin’s head as he stands. The second Jinki’s lips touch him, Taemin feels almost woozy, all the tension melting out of him, all the frantic anxiety of the upcoming heat. He still feels it, simmering under his skin, but the concern is gone, leeched away by Jinki’s magic. “Sleep, the both of you.”

“Yes, daddy,” Jonghyun mumbles, so dazed all of a sudden he might as well be delirious. He reaches out for Taemin. “Stay?”

Taemin nods, standing just long enough to shuck his pants before he crawls into bed. Jonghyun is already half asleep, but he manages to hook a loose arm around Taemin’s waist, pulling him close and only humming vacantly at the nearly feverish quality of Taemin’s skin.

Behind them, the door shuts, Jinki leaving them together, though Taemin knows Jinki will stay true to his word and check on them periodically. For now though, Taemin agrees with Jinki. Jonghyun needs proper rest, and Taemin is going to need it too, when the heat kicks in properly.

He buried his face in Jonghyun’s neck, curling close, and shuts his eyes. “Sleep well,” he manages, and tries not to think too hard about the meaning there, about what he’s going to be doing.

Jonghyun’s only answer is his low, even breathing – he’s already fast asleep.

Taemin follows suit.

 

He isn’t sure when he actually falls asleep, only that he wakes up feeling flushed through, rutting his cock helplessly against the nearest thing before he’s even awake enough to process. It takes him several seconds to figure out what it is, and when he does, he jerks away with a gasp.

Jonghyun is still asleep, motionless and breathing deeply and slowly in a way that he doesn’t get unless he’s exhausted, run thin in a way that means he’ll sleep for hours unless he’s stirred. It takes an almost alarming amount to stir Jonghyun when he’s like this.

Taemin doesn’t want to wake him, but… but Jonghyun had said this was okay. Taemin remembers that, remembers the blush on Jonghyun’s cheeks, how pretty he’d looked–

“Fuck,” Taemin breathes, and even the thought of Jonghyun like that makes Taemin’s cock twitch, his whole body shudder. And Taemin doesn’t have to wait. He doesn’t have to worry. He can take, because Jonghyun wants him to take, wants Taemin to… to fuck him. While he’s sleeping.

Taemin sucks in a sharp breath and surges forward. Any other time it would be slower, more careful, but Taemin wants so badly, needs, and he doesn’t have the patience for slow.

It feels strange to slip in over Jonghyun, to look down at him and see his closed eyes, his relaxed features. His mouth is slightly open in sleep, and when Taemin leans down to kiss him, it’s strange, feeling Jonghyun’s mouth slack under his own. The lack of response is almost jarring when usually it’s Taemin that’s more hesitant with kissing, and when Taemin pulls back, Jonghyun hasn’t even twitched.

But he had said…

Taemin rolls his hips down cautiously, and nearly buckles at how good it feels, the pleasure sparking up his spine. He knows it’ll catch soon, knows that the flush under his skin will turn into a raging heat, and he can’t do this alone. He can’t. He needs Jonghyun, even if like this, and he rolls his hips down again and lets out a broken mewl of noise that he’ll never admit to later.

He imagines Jonghyun’s voice, imagines that if he were awake he’d be curling his hand over Taemin’s hip, gentle and supportive, whispering, ‘You sound so good, pretty kitty.’

Taemin whimpers. He likes that name. Like this, especially. He’s so warm, and he wants Jonghyun. He wants to make Jonghyun feel good, and he wants Jonghyun to make him feel good.

Taemin is too eager, too greedy like this, and maybe it’s a bad idea, but in mere moments Taemin has tugged off Jonghyun’s pajama pants, tossing them away somewhere, and knelt between Jonghyun’s legs.

It’s not the best angle, but Taemin doesn’t care. Not when he can have Jonghyun’s cock in his mouth as he stretches his fingers backward. Taemin knows there’s lube somewhere nearby, but he doesn’t need it. It’s magic, plain and simple, and there’s no reason for it, but Taemin’s hole is already wet and loose enough to slide in two fingers, and it makes him moan around Jonghyun’s half-hard cock.

Jonghyun is harder to turn on like this, because of course he is, but Jonghyun has always been responsive, and when Taemin dips down, Jonghyun’s cock pushing into his throat, once, twice, Jonghyun’s cock twitches and hardens in Taemin’s mouth, nearly choking him. It makes him jerk back, just a little, pushing him further onto his fingers, and Taemin groans and twists them hard as he hollows his cheeks and sucks, trying desperately to get Jonghyun hard enough.

It takes longer than Taemin would like, and by the time Jonghyun is hard and leaking in his mouth, Taemin has four fingers inside himself and is trembling, all but falling apart at his own touch.

“Jonghyunnie,” he whines when he draws back, and Jonghyun shifts, just slightly. Otherwise, he’s still fast asleep, and Taemin’s breath catches in his throat as he crawls up over Jonghyun, settling himself over Jonghyun’s hips. He doesn’t mind doing all of the work, so much excess energy in him that he would want to anyways, but somehow it feels almost filthy to do it like this.

But Jonghyun wants it and Taemin wants too much to not want this too, and it’s so good when he sinks down onto Jonghyun’s cock, the girth of it stretching him open so much more than his fingers. Taemin moans weakly, and grinds his hips down.

Jonghyun, for the first time, isn’t awake to push back, and it feels a bit like using a toy, something that Taemin has to make work. But it’s more than that, more real, and even if Jonghyun isn’t moving, Taemin can feel his warmth, his give, the way Jonghyun’s cock twitches inside of him.

Jonghyun’s eyes flutter, not like he’s waking, but like he’s dreaming, and Taemin can’t help but wonder what it’s about. If Jonghyun is dreaming of this, or of something more. Though god, Taemin doesn’t know what more it would be, what more than Taemin in his lap, fucking himself on Jonghyun’s cock.

That’s the reality, and Taemin can’t help but wonder if there is more to that dream – if there are pieces that they’ve had before that they don’t now, like Jinki sitting quietly, watching them, putting out waves of approval and pride that make Jonghyun weak-kneed and eager to please, make Taemin feel fuzzy and floaty and determined to make Jonghyunnie feel good.

Or maybe there are pieces that Jonghyun wants but hasn’t asked for before; Taemin isn’t sure what they would be, but they might be there. Like this. Like Jonghyun wanting to be fucked in his sleep.

Taemin wants to know all of them, but later. Later, when his skin isn’t searing and he doesn’t feel himself shaking as he bounces on Jonghyun’s cock. Later, when Jonghyun is awake and Taemin can hear his voice, hear him react, and when Jonghyun can hear the sounds Taemin is biting back now, the whines and gasps that Taemin is holding behind his clenched teeth.

“Jonghyun,” he hisses out, trying to let out the word without letting go of his hold on any of the noises, any of the sounds that would just echo in the dark with no one to hear, and Taemin grits his teeth as he fucks himself down harder, faster.

He buckles a bit, latching onto Jonghyun’s shoulders with his hands for support, and it’s a position that lets Taemin feel the heaving of Jonghyun’s chest. He’s breathing heavily, even in sleep, and Taemin doesn’t know how it hasn’t woken him. A part of him wants Jonghyun to wake, to open his eyes and see and feel Taemin over him, around him. The rest of him…

He lets go of one of Jonghyun’s shoulders to fist his own cock, hard and fast and rough enough that it hurts, the way that Jonghyun would never let him, and fucks himself down hard, harder than Jonghyun would be comfortable with, not for his sake but out of concern for Taemin. But Taemin doesn’t want softness, not now. He’s burning up, panting heavily into the air, and he needs this, needs more, needs to control this, to be able to use Jonghyun like this, and he’s so, so close.

In his sleep, Jonghyun moans quietly, and Taemin comes with a sound he can’t swallow down, half-collapsing on top of Jonghyun as he pants, still rolling his hips helplessly. It’s not enough. Taemin needs more.

It’s always like this, how Taemin just needs, how he’s helpless to just let himself feel good and be done. Because that’s not what this is about. This is about fucking again and again and again until his body is satisfied he’s done enough to make a child, to breed someone or be bred, even if that’s not possible.

And part of that… god, Taemin almost feels embarrassed for how very desperate he suddenly feels to have Jonghyun’s come inside of him.

But he’s shaking, and it’s starting to ache to fuck down against Jonghyun, and he knows that this is going to be an endurance run, not a sprint. More than once, he’s gotten too desperate, needed too much, and by the end his heat is practically torture, every action as painful as it is pleasurable. Not that he minds, but he’s already going harder than he normally would, and he can’t imagine how bad it’s going to get if he keeps going like this.

He pulls up off of Jonghyun with a gasp, breaking into a whimper as Jonghyun’s cock slips against his rim. He sways for a moment, his legs trembling just a little, and then slides back down between Jonghyun’s legs, wrapping his hand around Jonghyun’s cock. He’s still hard, and when Taemin touches it, Jonghyun’s cock drips precome, a large dribble sliding down its side towards the base.

Taemin’s mouth waters. He leans forward and laps it up, kittenish. He’s failing, now, to hang onto his humanity, and he practically purrs at the bitter taste on his tongue – it doesn’t taste good, but Taemin wants more of it. All of it. He strokes Jonghyun’s cock quickly, lapping at the tip whenever enough wells up for Taemin to taste, but it’s not enough.

He sinks down, and he doesn’t even care that Jonghyun’s cock was just in his ass. He wants so badly, needs to make Jonghyun come, needs to taste it. He doesn’t even try to go slow now, just presses down until he’s openly gagging on Jonghyun’s cock, swallowing thickly and trying to adjust, trying to angle. He doesn’t have the same oral fixation that Jonghyun does, but he still needs Jonghyun’s cock down his throat as desperately as Jonghyun has ever claimed to need his or Jinki’s.

He doesn’t know how Jonghyun does this so easily, so effortlessly. He almost wishes that Jonghyun were awake to help him, to grip his hair the way Taemin would grip Jonghyun’s, and guide his head to the proper angle, help him figure out how to do this, how to take all of it, because Taemin wants so badly that he’s almost angry that he can’t.

And he should know better by now, with the way his magic works, to wish things that strongly around Jonghyun. Above him, Jonghyun groans, and then Jonghyun’s hips fuck up into Taemin’s mouth, his cock pushing into Taemin’s throat, and Taemin chokes, his throat tightening. He means to pull back, but there’s suddenly a hand in his hair and Jonghyun’s hips rutting up, and Taemin thinks about how he had woken, fucking himself against Jonghyun’s thigh, and realizes that Jonghyun is doing the same, only he has a better space to do it in.

Taemin moans thickly and lets Jonghyun fuck his throat, hips rabbiting helplessly, uncontrollably. Even if Jonghyun is holding his head down, Taemin would just need to grab his hips to stop him. He still has all the power here, and right now, power is swallowing around Jonghyun’s cock and hearing Jonghyun moan, sleep-drunk and unrestrained. Taemin knows the others can probably hear, and the thought makes him feel simultaneously powerful and incredibly flustered, heat rolling through his body like a wildfire.

“Tae,” Jonghyun moans, shaking, and Taemin swallows once, twice, and it’s not comfortable, but Jonghyun is so close, and Taemin doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t want to be done. He circles his hand around the base of Jonghyun’s cock and squeezes, just hard enough to stave off his orgasm. Jonghyun all but wails, his jerking that much more frantically, breaking into babbles of, “Fuck, fuck, please, need it. Please.”

Taemin groans and swallows hard. Jonghyun is leaking precome now, dripping it into his mouth, and Taemin can taste it, just faintly, just enough that it’s making him vibrate, hole clenching. He wants Jonghyun to come inside of him. He wants it so badly.

He lets go of Jonghyun’s cock, pushing him still and pulling back reluctantly. “Jonghyunnie,” he croaks, and that’s what it is, his voice cracking and broken, throat raw from Jonghyun’s cock. He shakes free of Jonghyun’s hand and clambers back over him, kissing him roughly. Now Jonghyun responds, sloppy and only half-aware, not even quite awake yet. Taemin doesn’t care.

He sinks back down onto Jonghyun’s cock, and the stretch aches just a little, but Jonghyun’s hips are still moving practically of their own accord, and Taemin fucks down against him. He can’t keep in the noise now, but they’re all rougher, his moans thick and his whimpers breathless and hard to get out. “Jonghyunnie,” he gasps. “Fuck, fuck, please.”

“Pretty kitty,” Jonghyun slurs, and then tips his head back and moans, fingers finding Taemin’s hips and digging in, too tired to control himself, to hold back, to care that he might bruise Taemin when all Taemin wants right now is to be used, fucked until he can’t anymore. “Love dreaming about you riding me.”

Taemin sucks in a quick breath. Jonghyun thinks he’s dreaming. Jonghyun thinks he’s dreaming, and if Taemin can keep him thinking that – he moans, curving his back appealingly, and lets himself start to shift, magic warping his body until he’s no longer entirely human, cat ears and a tail betraying the humanity of the rest of him. It’s hard to hold, but for the way Jonghyun’s fingers tighten on his hips, for the way he moans and fucks up into Taemin, hard and fast enough that Taemin screams, it’s so worth it.

His tail lashes behind him, ears folding back, and he digs his fingernails into Jonghyun’s shoulders hard enough that his knuckles turn white. Jonghyun is fucking up directly into his prostate, one hand leaving his hips to touch Taemin’s tail, and Taemin literally buckles this time, collapsing into Jonghyun and shaking.

He lets Jonghyun take over now, fucking up into him hard and fast and desperate as he pets Taemin’s tail, sending shocks up Taemin’s spine as he touches a part of him that feels somehow more intimate than Jonghyun’s cock up his ass and sends shockwaves of pleasure through his entire body.

He comes, helpless and broken, and Jonghyun either doesn’t notice or doesn’t think to stop because Taemin is a dream. He’s still fucking him, still touching his tail, and god, god, god, it shouldn’t be this good, but it is, and Taemin buries his face into Jonghyun’s neck and mewls, a pathetic little sound that he can’t help but repeat again and again as Jonghyun takes him apart without even thinking about it.

“Please,” Taemin whines, and then comes again, with nothing left to give, tightening around Jonghyun and practically sobbing at the soreness, but Jonghyun’s hips stutter and then finally, finally, he’s coming, filling Taemin up in a way that manages to peel some of the heat from his skin, finally giving him a chance to breathe.

“Pretty kitty,” Jonghyun murmurs. “Taeminnie… gonna be sad to wake up.”

Taemin huddles against Jonghyun, shaking his head. “You’re already awake. Told me I could start when you were sleeping, remember? I– fuck.”

He pulls off of Jonghyun and rolls sideways, into the space he had slept in, curling into Jonghyun’s side instead, half winding around him. He lets his tail and ears dissipate, and immediately misses the feeling of Jonghyun touching them, petting them.

Jonghyun blinks, sleepy and confused, and then, “Oh. Oh, fuck. Taeminnie, I didn’t hurt you–”

“God, no,” Taemin mumbles. “It felt so good, Jonghyun. You– god.”

Jonghyun bites his lip, looking hesitant. “Taeminnie…”

Taemin shakes his head to cut Jonghyun off, yawning a bit as he does. Now that the heat is gone, the adrenaline fading, he’s tired again, and a part of him–

“Nap with me again,” Taemin pleads. “Want that again. Fucking you awake. You’re so–” He bites his lips together and shudders.

Jonghyun swallows hard. “You liked it?”

“So much, Jonghyunnie, I–” Taemin pauses, looks up. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a shape, looks up to see Jinki coming in to check on them. He has two mason jars in his hands, undoubtedly Key’s tea.

“Feeling okay?” he asks, reaching over to pet Jonghyun’s hair and frown a bit at the mess. Taemin’s come is streaked up Jonghyun’s stomach and chest, and Jonghyun’s come is kind of everywhere. “Was it good?”

Taemin nods. After a moment and a blush, Jonghyun follows suit.

Taemin wonders what that would be like. Actually fucking Jonghyun awake. Maybe not him, not right now, but… Jinki fucking him open, waking Jonghyun to a cock in his ass and Taemin bouncing on his dick. He shivers, leans in to nuzzle against Jonghyun’s cheek and peers up at Jinki.

“So good,” he says, smirking just so Jinki can see in the faint light from the open door. “Take a nap with us?”

And maybe it doesn’t all go according to plan, but later, with Jonghyun begging Jinki to be allowed to come inside of Taemin as Jinki sucks Taemin off, forcing him to come dry in his mouth over and over, Taemin can’t say that he minds at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from [tumblr](http://taeminuet.tumblr.com).


End file.
